The present invention relates generally to the field of digital computer systems, and more particularly, to a method for storing data records in analytical database systems.
An analytical database system is a read-only system that stores historical data. The information is updated on a regular basis to incorporate recent transaction data from an organization's operational systems. Generally, analytical database systems manage very large amounts of data. Analytical database systems generally are optimized for queries that must read large portions of data. Analytical database systems may offer the complete querying power of SQL. Since many analytical database systems do not focus on online transaction processing (OLTP) workload (i.e., involving point queries) such systems typically do not index each data row as the system heavily relies on scan performance.